Traditionally, babies have been rocked by hand. They can be rocked in cribs, cradles or car seats. Unfortunately, this can become quite tiring. Therefore, there is a need for an automatic rocking mechanism that rocks a baby in a car seat or a play seat. Such an automatic rocking mechanism would also have the advantage of smoothness, which is helpful in lulling a baby to sleep.